


What are you doing out here all alone, lil' wolf? <ART>

by Chiru



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, Werewolf, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: While on patrol at the far corners of the kingdom, Fai spots a miserable drenched little wolf cub, hiding from an angry mob. Really, what was he supposed to do, leave him there?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarifinaFilth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarifinaFilth/gifts).



> Sorry this is late! January is not supposed to be a busy month, and yet...

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually got some ideas to write a fic for this, but I'm gonna make no promises. Just gonna let the concept marinate in the back of my head, and who knows, maybe someday...


End file.
